Jealousy and Bikinis
by Sketcher1994
Summary: Robin walked along silently, Nami chatting away next to her. She should be listening to her friend, but she was more intent on watching the man walking a few yards in front of them. The problem at the moment was not the man, but the girls whispering at the sight of his well-formed torso through the opening at the front of his tunic. She almost wished he'd changed into a shirt.


**AN: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!**

 **Just a 'little' one-shot for** ** _megaME_** **! XD Here's some Zorobin humorous fluff for after today's story update! The request was for jealous Robin, so I give you jealous Robin! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Robin walked along silently, Nami chatting away next to her. She should probably be listening to her friend, but she was more intent on watching the man walking a few yards in front of them. He was wearing his usual dark green tunic with its red wine coloured sash tied around his waist. She knew just how handsome he was from the front, but his posterior was just as charming. The problem at the moment was the girls whispering behind their hands at the sight of his well-formed torso through the opening at the front of his tunic.

She almost wished he'd changed into a shirt.

She felt something touch her arm and turned to smile at Nami, currently watching her with clear concern. Robin waved off her friend's concern, turning to point at a cute top in a shop window, still watching the swordsman out the corner of her eye. He was just going to get some cleaning supplies. He couldn't get into any trouble doing that. He would ignore the girls in the street, just as he was currently doing. He would likely ignore any in the shop, too. She had nothing to worry about. He would not even give them a second glance.

She turned in through the open shop door, following Nami who was ready to start shopping before driving her usual hard bargain. Robin walked through the shop, quickly finding herself at a section of revealing tops. She would outdo those girls. She would get the second glance from Zoro that those girls could not. She smiled as she picked up a black leather jacket, wondering how tightly it would fit. She noticed a very dark green sheen to the material, smirking as she considered what he would think if she approached him dressed in it.

It would be too obvious; she preferred to tease him into wondering what she was thinking.

She continued to slide the clothes along the rail, examining each in turn. She stopped as she came to a floaty, white button-up top. It had long white sleeves that flayed slightly, likely partially covering her hands. She smiled as she ran her hand behind the material, discovering how thin the material was as her hand shone clearly through it. It was certainly tempting, but what could she wear with it? She continued to move the other tops along the rail, keeping her hand on the blouse.

"Found something?" Nami's voice called from behind her, grabbing her attention.

"Hm, just a blouse, but I would have nothing to complement it." She smiled back, lifting the blouse to show her friend.

"I'm sure we can find something that will work." Nami winked, spinning around and waltzing over to the rail of wraps. "You can still wear a wrap, just a shorter, lighter one."

"Very true." She laughed, walking over to join Nami.

They worked their way along the rails, taking turns to lift a wrap to hold up against the white see-through top. Robin smiled apologetically at Nami as she sighed, sounding completely defeated. It looked like she would be wearing trousers after all. Perhaps a skirt would work? A skirt seemed so restraining now, with all the running their crew ended up doing following after their Captain. Trousers it was.

She turned to look at the rail of trousers, something catching her eye as she did. She stopped where she was, trying to work out what had so briefly caught her attention. She smiled, her eyes falling on the mannequin in the window. It may have been wearing the cute pale blue top that had brought them in, but it was also wearing what she needed. She tapped Nami on the shoulder, pointing to the mannequin. Her friend's face lit up into a huge smirk, looking between the knee-length, royal blue wrap that had a pleasant side-split, and the white floaty blouse in her hand. They had found just what they were looking for.

Robin watched as Nami spun on her heels and called over the guy behind the till. She smiled as Nami started barking orders, before walking over to the underwear section. All her underwear would be on show in the outfit, in theory, so she would have to wear something particularly nice, but acceptable. They did need their Cook to keep his blood. She ran her eyes over the selection, unsure of where to start. It would have to be sensible, but pretty, and sexy would have to be out.

"Wrong section." Nami's voice interrupted, snatching her attention back to her friend. "You should be looking at swimwear. A bikini would look great with this outfit."

Robin thanked her and walked over to the 'correct' section, easily finding a colour that matched the wrap. With her ability, she would not even need help with the set she had found. Both the top and bottoms were tie-string, giving her an excuse to ask for help if she truly wished. For her, even putting suntan lotion on her back was easy. It would be more fun to embarrass a certain someone though. She picked up the small bottoms, checking the stitching of the ties on either side for flaws before picking up the top and doing the same. The top was two small triangles that would only just hold her up, with a set of matching strings to tie behind her back, and two more to tie behind her neck. A classic halter – nothing suspicious.

They walked out the shop an hour later, Nami having driven the owner to five items per beri. They had paid ten beris in the end and walked out, Nami looking rather pleased with herself as Robin laughed quietly to herself in amusement. They soon found Zoro wandering aimlessly through the streets, a carrier bag of sword-cleaning supplies in his hand. Nami instantly dropped her bags at his feet, demanding that he carried them back to for her. After some shouting, Zoro sighed and picked up her bags, muttering under his breath, before looking at Robin expectantly.

Robin smiled at the young man and turned away, moving in the direction of the ship. She could see his surprised expression without even looking at him. She only had one bag, and that one bag contained one outfit. He was already overloaded with Nami's bags, and she had no qualms about carrying her own bag, especially when she wanted to keep its contents a surprise. She was going to wear them when the whole crew was out, and she was going to enjoy his reaction. He was not getting to see what she had bought.

...

Robin did up the bottom button of her new blouse, pleased with her new outfit. The top stopped at her bellybutton, leaving the rest of her stomach exposed, while she had had to leave the top two buttons undone to allow her breasts to fit. Her torso certainly looked tempting, especially with the dark blue of the bikini halter top shining through the white material. She would have looked strange in the leather jacket given their current plans. Her new blue wrap stopped just above her knees, a potential problem with most clothes considering the length of her legs. It was perfect for this situation though, even more so for how high the right side was.

If he wasn't tempted by this much of her skin, then he never would be.

Robin stepped out of her and Nami's room, being greeted by Sanji's usual call and Nami shouting to her that she looked great in her new outfit. She smiled in return, her eyes carefully searching for the young man whose opinion she really wanted, or at least she wanted to see his reaction. Of course, he was napping, or he had been. He was now sitting on the grass glaring at Sanji. He clearly had not seen her yet, or if he had, he wasn't interested. He was certainly interested in arguing with Sanji though. He really never did like being woken up.

Robin held onto her smile as she made her way onto the lawn deck to join the others. She laughed quietly to herself as she realised Zoro had unintentionally acted on her wish. He was wearing a shirt. It was his yellow one, and unfortunately, it was open. It was not unfortunate considering she could admire him herself, but more that the girls on the beach also could. She knew they would. They always did, even if they did not do anything about it, _most_ of the time.

They descended onto the shore, laughing amongst themselves as they made their way towards the town, their objective to reach the beach on the other side. They had anchored the Sunny just upstream of the mouth of the nearby river, hidden from the town by a wall of trees. The residents had not recognised them as the infamous Strawhat Pirates yet, and hopefully things would stay that way. They did not need the Marines interrupting their stay while they waited for the log pose to set to this island.

Robin walked alongside Chopper, listening to the excited teenager as he chattered away about their proposed barbeque. The men were all carrying the meat, except for Luffy and Zoro. Luffy was carrying the vegetables and Zoro was carrying the oversized barbeque as if it weighed nothing, which Robin supposed, to him, would. She had seen him lift much heavier things. Apparently he had even thrown a few buildings before. His strength was nothing to laugh at, just his cute mannerisms.

Robin tapped Zoro on the shoulder with a phantom hand, making him turn to look behind him. She watched as he stared at the hand in confusion before looking in the direction it was pointing in. He looked around him in surprise, clearly wondering why they had gone a different direction. He marched up to them, starting another argument with Sanji as he asked the group why they were heading along this path. Nami quickly ended the argument with a fist to the back of each of their heads – she didn't want everything ruined by their stupid 'games'.

They soon arrived at the town, earning a few curious glances from the people around them. They were certainly a very mixed group, and walking through the centre of the town to get to the beach perhaps wasn't the slyest plan. They reached the beach, earning a cheer from their Captain. The boys all ran off to play their games while Zoro laid the barbeque down and made himself comfortable on the sand. He was clearly planning to nap until lunch.

Robin and Nami walked down to the shoreline, Nami paddling through the cool seawater as Robin enjoyed the damp sand under her bare feet. The water looked inviting, but the water held by the sand was already draining her without her actually stepping into the water. She yawned, earning a concerned glance from Nami, to which she just smiled back to show how much she was enjoying their pleasant stroll. She could see the other people on the beach, some getting on with their own business while others were clearly watching their crew.

Not only was there two young men and a talking, blue-nosed reindeer playing tag on the beach, but there was also a cyborg putting together a table for them to use, building it from driftwood. There was, of course, a very handsome young blonde man with a perfectly lean, tall body firing up a barbeque. Then there was the particularly handsome, large, toned man with green hair lying a few feet from him, making no effort to obscure his chiselled body from the onlookers. What did he think he was doing, showing off to those girls like that?

"Why don't we turn back? You don't seem to be enjoying this quite so much now...maybe being this close to the sea was a bad idea?" Nami began, sounding very worried.

"I will be fine, Nami-san, but perhaps returning to the others before I collapse from loss of energy and you have to save me from slowly drowning as the tide pulls my body further into the water, would be a good idea." Robin replied, laughing at Nami's horrified expression.

"I would catch you before you ended up in the water, Robin!" Nami defended, quickly turning her to walk diagonally up the beach back towards the barbeque.

Robin yawned behind her hand, tired from her energy being sapped out of her. Perhaps she would join Zoro in having a nap? She could perhaps even persuade him to help her apply the suntan lotion? Her powers would certainly be weakened, so she had an excuse. He would not want her to end up like the meat being cooked on the barbeque, surely. She settled down next to Zoro, smiling to Nami as she went to ask Sanji about lunch.

"Zoro-san, are you already asleep?" Robin asked, rummaging around in her handbag.

"I was until the witch came back – her voice could wake anyone." He sighed, his eye still closed.

"Ex-Excuse me?"

Robin looked up, finding two girls in their late teens looking down at them.

"Hi, is your friend asleep? We were just wondering if he would like to join us for volleyball? We are short a player, and he looks like he would be good at it, and he didn't seem like he was all that busy...or enjoying himself." The brunette continued, twisting her short, straight hair around one finger.

"Could you maybe ask him?" The taller blonde suggested, an obvious note of sarcasm to her voice.

"I could, but I am sure lunch will be ready soon, and wouldn't one team be a little stronger than the other? Who is your other team member?" Robin returned, her voice perfectly sweet as she ran her eyes over the almost naked girls, annoyed that one had dared demand something of her, especially when it concerned Zoro.

"My boyfriend – he is about the size of your friend, so that shouldn't be a problem, right? I'm sure he'd like a break from being watched by his mum." The blonde returned, flicking a strand of hair that had come loose from her ponytail back behind her ear.

"Robin isn't my 'mum', she's my Nakama." Zoro snapped, suddenly sitting upright next to Robin.

"It is ok, Zoro. These girls wish to invite you to play volleyball – I do have a request for before you go, if you do wish to join them." She smiled, turning to look at him.

"What's that?" He grunted, still watching the girls.

"Would you mind putting suntan lotion on my back? I'm still weak from being in the water." She answered, an innocent smile across her lips.

"I'll get the witch to do it, and then I'll send her to play with these idiots – Franky could probably do with a hand making the table." He returned, still not turning to look at her.

She accepted his offer, suggesting that Nami may disagree with him ordering her around. What he told Nami was that the girls bet that the blonde and her boyfriend could beat Nami and the brunette at volleyball. Robin certainly had to give him credit for that, and he even got her to put the suntan lotion on Robin's back before she left. He still hadn't looked at her. She was even lying there in just her bikini now. He hadn't even given her one glance, never mind a second. The girls that she'd seen in town, and even the ones on the beach that dared come near them all got his attention for at least a few seconds.

Nami was certainly winning though.

...

Robin tied her wrap back in place before slipping her blouse on, buttoning it slowly as she faced towards the swordsman, watching for him glancing at her. He didn't. He had never ignored her this much before. Was it that obvious what she was trying to do? Why was he paying the girls attention and not her? It just wasn't fair. She was his Nakama, and he would not even talk to her unless she required a response. He hadn't been like this in a very long time.

"Zoro, is everything alright? You seem quieter than usual." Robin inquired, watching as he turned his back on her as he stood up.

"I'm fine, just a little distracted." He grunted, walking away from her.

"He is fine, Robin, don't worry." Nami smiled, bending down to put her sandals back on. "He's been arguing with Sanji, so that definitely qualifies as 'fine'."

"He has been arguing with Sanji more than usual, but he almost seems to be avoiding me." Robin sighed, trying to fight back a frown that threatened to form.

"If he's avoiding you, he's doing a terrible job." Nami smirked, standing upright. "He has glared at every guy that's looked at either of us all day, and he keeps glancing at you – I think he's as worried about you as I am. I think even Sanji-kun has noticed something different about you today."

"Really? I did not think I was any different?" Robin replied, briefly confused before spotting another young woman in a ridiculously tiny bikini talking to Zoro, causing her to fight off a murderous glare.

"You seem a little on edge? You are definitely watching out for something, and I doubt it's the Marines. So, what is it?" Nami demanded, frowning at her with her hands on her hips.

"Just people I am unfamiliar with trying to approach us – too many years having to watch my back, Nami-san." Robin smiled reassuringly, laying a hand on Nami's shoulder before turning to follow after the others.

...

"Nami-san, I was planning to go have a look at the ruins I could see from the ship, if that is alright?" Robin asked as they reached the Sunny, the men already beginning to board.

"Sure, if you give me a minute, I'll join you – I can put them on my map." Nami replied with a happy smile.

Robin nodded and settled herself on the edge of the riverbank, her feet dangling just above the water level. It had been a while since they had last come across something for her to look at, and a relaxing walk with her female friend should certainly be enjoyable. Perhaps Nami would be able to take her mind off of a certain green haired swordsman. She had unknowingly done so in the past before, so hopefully today would be no different. Although, she had to admit, there had been a little more competition than she was used to today. One even had the never to call her his 'mum'! She'd had to glare at the woman who'd been talking to Zoro as they'd been getting ready to leave the beach. In fact, she'd placed a hand on his bicep, before finally earning a very nervous look from the girl as she _very_ quickly disappeared.

Zoro had not even reacted.

"Hey, Robin, I hope you don't mind, but these two idiots have decided to come with us." Nami called as she appeared next to her, two young men glaring at each other behind them.

How was she supposed to get her mind off of him for a few hours if he was there with them?!

"What encouraged the two of you to join us?" Robin smiled, seeming perfectly neutral.

"I could not let our two beauties wander through all these trees on their own~!" Sanji sang, earning an exasperated sigh from Zoro.

"And I wasn't about to leave the two of you at the mercy of Ero-Cook." Zoro answered, his eye closed as he hung his head in resignation.

"You do not have to come, if you do not want to, Zoro-san." Robin replied, throwing a smile back over her shoulder at him as she stood up.

"I didn't say that, Damn Woman." He growled, successfully starting an argument with Sanji over his treatment of the two ladies.

Robin laughed and turned to walk in the direction of the ruins she had seen, Nami walking quietly at her side, while the two young men followed behind, large lumps glowing red on the top of their heads. She could feel a set of eyes on her as she walked, but she could not decide which of the three with her it was. Nami had told her that both she and Zoro were concerned about her, so it could be either of them, and of course, Sanji seemed to have a vague idea of his own about her current state of mind. She was wandering through a forest with the three people concerned about her. She was not going to get peace to inspect the ruins.

When they finally reached the ruins, Nami ordered that they split up and were to notify Robin the moment that any of them discovered any writing. It was definitely a good idea considering the size of them, but Robin still planned to look at all of them. There had to be a reason they were abandoned in the first place, and she had to admit, any writing found could potentially explain as much as what the crumbling buildings could.

She walked off into the first, quickly followed by Nami.

First interview.

"So...Robin...are you going to tell me what's been bothering you today? I've seen you like this a few times before, but you really seem to be...'worse' than you normally are...I know you said before that it was because there were so many unknown faces approaching us...but if that had been what was bothering you this morning...then you wouldn't have bought such a revealing outfit – you would know that that would gain even _more_ attention." Nami explained, rubbing her arm nervously. "Zoro really had a tiring day trying to keep the guys from staring at you – I'm surprised he had the energy to come with us."

"I am sure what tired him was his enjoyment of so many girls giving him attention, Nami-san. The girls here seem almost fearless, considering his scars – they seem particularly terrifying up close, don't you think?" Robin replied cheerfully, thinking about his impressive scars in a mild sense of awe. "It is a wonder he has lived as long."

"Yes, he should have died several times in the past, but he hasn't, he is still here, stop trying to change the subject." Nami sighed, her hands falling to her hips in exasperation.

"I liked the blouse, and I had not realised the beach would be so busy." Robin returned, sounding as distracted as possible. "I have been looking forward to looking at these since I spotted them, and I did not want any nuisances holding us up."

"Ah, right...sorry...I'll go have a look somewhere else...sorry." Nami babbled, realising she had been distracting Robin and quickly leaving the crumbling building.

Robin sighed, wondering how Nami had not yet guessed. In fact, she had accused Robin of changing the subject, when in actual fact, she was honestly answering the young woman. Was the idea of her being interested in Zoro so unbelievable? Or perhaps it was that Zoro being interested in anyone was assumed to be impossible, and everyone just assumed that no-one on the crew would consider him since they knew that 'fact'? It did seem perfectly believable at that moment considering he hadn't even glanced at her once. He was clearly more interested in those stupid girls. Well, she could scare off any threat – they did not stand a chance, and they knew it.

Except for those girls that had referred to her as his 'mum'.

"Robin-chwan?"

Second interview.

"Yes, Sanji-san?" She replied, moving to leave to head to another abandoned building.

"I was just wondering if you were feeling ok? You have seemed a little distant today, although you do look as beautiful as always~!" Sanji chimed, the concerned tone changing to a musical one.

"I am indeed ok, Sanji-san." She smiled reassuringly, slipping into the next building followed by Sanji, the feeling of being watched once again coming over her. "I have just been curious about these ruins."

"I had a quick run through them, but there isn't any writing on any walls, and there aren't any books either – does that tell you anything?" Sanji inquired, stepping closer to Robin.

"Hm, if confirms the thought that I had while I was looking around the last building." She replied thoughtfully, glancing around the room. "These buildings were only abandoned in the last century, and the forest has begun to reclaim them – that is why they are crumbling. You see, the plants are growing through in places, causing large cracks to form, providing more places for them to grow through. Usoppe-san may have some interest in this place. I believe the people who lived here had plenty of time to gather their things and descend to the place where the current town lies. I did think this morning that the town seemed unusually young. Perhaps you could have a run around the outside to see if you can find a reason for them to have had to leave?" She finished, turning to smile sweetly at Sanji.

"Of course, Robin-chwaaan~!" Sanji sung, twirling out of the door with hearts in his eyes before suddenly racing off.

"Did he try anything?"

Third interview – she hadn't even had time to sigh.

"No, Zoro-san." She smiled across at the swordsman standing in the doorway, looking around the room, still avoiding her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"You've been acting weird all day, and I don't like it." Zoro stated, a strange tone to his voice while his face remained unreadable.

"You will have to be more specific, Zoro-san." She replied, beginning to walk up to him, his body instantly becoming tense, surprising her – did he not trust her? They were Nakama! "You seem a little uncomfortable."

"Tell me what's been wrong with you, and don't give me the same bullshit you gave the other two." He returned, turning his back on her as he walked out of the dilapidated building.

"I was perfectly honest with both Nami-san and Sanji-san." She laughed, trying to hide her true feelings under her amusement at his current behaviour.

"You bought some stupid outfit to make guys look at you, and then tell Nami that you were uncomfortable about people approaching us. I've been trying to keep guys back from you all afternoon so that you didn't have to fight off some molester – you'd end up giving us all away if you did, not that anyone was doing a great job of laying low." He snapped, turning to glare at her, only to look away again.

"You were drawing plenty of attention yourself, Zoro-san. There were those girls in the town staring at you when you were out shopping, and then there was the two girls that thought I was your mother, not to mention the rest of the girls on the beach who were admiring your very exposed torso-"

" _My_ 'very exposed torso'?! Robin, that top you're wearing seriously leaves nothing to the imagination! Damn Ero-Cook has been drooling over you since you put it on! Nami has had to tell him off constantly! I never thought anyone would manage to make _her_ feel self-conscious!" Zoro growled, turning to glare at her again, only to once again look away.

Well, she'd gotten a second glance, or rather, he'd looked away from her twice – was she really that offensive to his eye?!

"I am wearing a bikini under it, and _mine_ covers more than those girls you have been looking at all afternoon!" She frowned, turning to look away from him.

"What girls?! Robin, I have spent all afternoon glaring at guys! I haven't looked at any girls! And what's that got to do with anything?!" He exclaimed, a clear note of exasperation to his strained voice as he finally turned to look at her, his eye not leaving hers.

"Well, I did not ask you to fend off any guys, and do not say you had to for the sake of the crew – _I_ have been trying to stop those childish _girls_ approaching you all day!" Robin glared back, annoyed at his choice of tone.

"You've...what...?" Zoro asked, a dumb expression across his face.

"I have been trying to get those stupid, childish girls to leave you alone all day, and all you do is wave yourself in front of them as if you _want_ their attention!" She snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"You're jealous? Of a couple of girls that I don't even know? You really think I'm just going to leave the crew for some stupid girls that decide to show some interest in me? I know it doesn't happen a lot, but I'm really not that desperate. Trust me when I say I'm not planning to just leave the crew." Zoro smirked, shaking his head at her. "I can't believe you were getting worried over _that_. Was that seriously what was bothering you all day?"

"More or less...The thought of you actually leaving never crossed my mind." She sighed, wondering how he'd gotten the correct answer and then waltzed right past it onto the wrong one.

"What did you think those girls were going to do? And flashing yourself like that is doing more harm than good – there were more guys looking at you than there were girls looking at me. Most of them were looking at Ero-Cook – he's not some freak who's short an eye and has a serious-looking giant scar across his chest, not to mention the two just above my ankles. You, on the other hand, are...flawless by comparison." He smiled, glancing down to the side, apparently unable to hold her gaze any longer.

"I am far from flawless, Zoro-san." She laughed, watching his ears change colour. "I'm afraid I wasn't trying to intimidate those girls, or attract the attention of some group of men that I do not know – I also was not trying to make Nami-san feel self-conscious."

"You do realise you already have our attention, right? Everyone on the crew respects you, so you really don't have to show off for us, especially not your body – that just makes Ero-Cook forget boundaries." He grunted, looking around him for the blonde cook as if expecting him to suddenly appear.

"I wanted to show some girls that they did not stand a chance by proving myself, only I just ended up getting angry." She replied, hoping he would either figure out what she was trying to explain, or work it out and then decide he has it completely wrong – that would certainly gain her some entertainment.

"I thought you said you weren't trying to intimidate them? And what do you mean by 'prove yourself'?" Zoro asked, a look of utter confusion on his face – had he completely forgotten what he had said earlier?

"There is a difference between intimidating them and showing them that what they are after is already taken, although I guess I gave myself too much credit, thinking that I could earn a second glance – I could not even gain one." She explained, turning to make for another building.

"A second glance from whom?" Zoro returned, sounding unsure.

"That would give the game away, Zoro-san." She replied, smiling coyly back at him over her shoulder.

"If it's Ero-Cook, you really didn't need to put in so much effort." He stated, beginning to follow her.

"There is more than just Sanji-san in the crew." She returned, laughing quietly back at him.

"So who is it? Franky? I know it's not Usoppe. Luffy seems a little unlikely, and I can't imagine it being Chopper or Brooke either." He began, clearly trying to read her with each name, only receiving the same smile to each.

"So Franky is your guess?" Robin inquired, looking straight ahead of her as she stepped into a particularly dark ruin.

"He's the only answer I can come up with, but I thought you didn't understand the 'excitement' around him being a cyborg?" Zoro puzzled, walking inside after her.

Robin turned on him, his face flushing as her eyes made contact with his. What was he suddenly so embarrassed about? He was the one questioning her so openly on who she was interested in. Had he maybe realised that he was the other option? Maybe he just didn't want to say it? Maybe he was trying to save her feelings by avoiding him as an option? Maybe that was why he had suddenly swerved away from her being jealous of the girls getting his attention? He really wasn't interested in her.

Well, there were plenty of ways to find out.

She began unbuttoning her blouse.

"What if I told you I _was_ jealous of those girls? The fact that you would spare _them_ a glance, but you haven't looked at _me_ once all day?" She began, her voice low and quiet.

"Then you're clearly not as clever as you think you are, because I have looked at you several times today, or I wouldn't have noticed anything wrong with you, would I?" He return, standing his ground, his face very pink yet completely unreadable.

"And why would you do that?" She asked, slipping the blouse off over her shoulders, leaving it hanging off of her elbows.

"The same reason I have been glaring at the guys who've been looking at you all day, and every other day for that matter – I look out for my Nakama." He replied, almost a little too carefully.

"Do you wish me to put my blouse back on, Zoro-san?" She inquired, hoping for a genuine answer.

He stood silently, looking diagonally down at the ground rather than her as she stood inches from him. He was rejecting her. She had played with her own growing feelings for the young man for some time, but it hadn't been until recently that she'd considered that she might be more than Nakama to him. But she'd been wrong. Here they were, alone, and she was asking him for the truth. Here he was, silent, not even looking at her. He can't even bring himself to look her in the eyes. She smiled and turned around, pulling her blouse back over her shoulders.

"As you wi-"

Robin felt thick, muscular arms encircle her waist from behind, a large wall of muscle pressing against her back, surprisingly soft lips kissing the pale skin of her neck. She could smell steel and sweat from the body that currently wrapped itself around her. She leant her head to the side, exposing more of her neck to the man that held her so tightly. She felt a hand move to her hip, the other sliding up her still exposed torso. She felt her wrap fall from her, as her blouse was once again slipped from her shoulders.

"Zo-Zoro?"

She was greeted by a strained grunt, seconds before she felt herself being spun around, her bikini clad body pressed against Zoro's perfectly toned, exposed muscular torso, his lips pressing fiercely against hers in a rough, passionate kiss. She returned the kiss, sliding Zoro's shirt down off of his own shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck, entangling her long fingers into his short, soft green hair. She slipped her tongue out, gliding it across Zoro's bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly, his own tongue escaping to enter her mouth. She could taste the sake and barbequed meat from lunch, as well as the peculiar taste of material. She heard him groan into her, apparently enjoying her taste as well.

"Are we interrupting?"

"Damn Witch!" Zoro snapped, spinning around to glare at Nami, before his face turned an impressive crimson.

"Wow, Marimo – I didn't think you had it in you!" Sanji laughed, almost doubling over as Nami rolled her eyes at him while still smirking at Zoro and Robin.

"Shut up, Ero-Cook!" Zoro yelled back, hunching his shirt back on as he glared at the blonde.

"Make me, Marimo." Sanji returned, grinning back at Zoro's flushed face.

"Fine, I will!" Zoro growled, immediately placing Wado Ichimonji between his teeth.

"Ah, that is where the taste of material came from. Did you perhaps start fighting with Sanji while I was waiting on Nami-san to return?" Robin asked, realisation making her giggle before Zoro turning to face her, completely flustered, made her laugh. "Thank you for trying to protect me from Sanji-san, but I believe I was never in any real danger from him. You are as cute as always though, Zoro-kun."

If Zoro got any redder, Robin would have wonder if it was possible for his head to suddenly explode from all the blood circling through it at that very moment.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this, and I do enjoy writing a little jealous Robin...and I might write another jealous Robin one-shot at some point. Hopefully this wasn't predictable! XD**


End file.
